VirusTotal.com
VirusTotal is an online service providing free malware scanning for individual files. It is not software installed on the user's computer, so it does not perform system-wide malware scans. The service performs aggregate tests using over 40 different antivirus products.VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan - About VirusTotal Tests can be run either on the website or through e-mail.VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan - Email/Uploader The variety of antivirus software used by the website allows a user to check for malware that his/her own antivirus solution may have missed, or to verify false positives. VirusTotal was selected by PC World as one of the best 100 products of 2007.PC World - The 100 Best Products of 2007 List of companies that participate in VirusTotal with their antivirus engines, tools and translators Antivirus engines * AhnLab (V3) * Antiy Labs (Antiy-AVL) * Aladdin (eSafe) * ALWIL (Avast! Antivirus) * Authentium (Command Antivirus) * AVG Technologies (AVG) * Avira (AntiVir) * Cat Computer Services (Quick Heal) * ClamAV (ClamAV) * Comodo (Comodo) * CA Inc. (Vet) * Doctor Web, Ltd. (DrWeb) * Emsi Software GmbH (a-squared) * Eset Software (ESET NOD32) * Fortinet (Fortinet) * FRISK Software (F-Prot) * F-Secure (F-Secure) * G DATA Software (GData) * Hacksoft (The Hacker) * Hauri (ViRobot) * Ikarus Software (Ikarus) * INCA Internet (nProtect) * K7 Computing (K7AntiVirus) * Kaspersky Lab (AVP) * McAfee (VirusScan) * Microsoft (Malware Protection) * Norman (Norman Antivirus) * Panda Security (Panda Platinum) * PC Tools (PCTools) * Prevx (Prevx1) * Rising Antivirus (Rising) * Secure Computing (SecureWeb) * BitDefender GmbH (BitDefender) * Sophos (SAV) * Sunbelt Software (Antivirus) * Symantec (Norton Antivirus) * VirusBlokAda (Vba32 AntiVirus|VBA32) * Trend Micro (TrendMicro) * VirusBuster (VirusBuster) Tools * PEiD (PEiD) * pefile (pefile) * TrID (Marco Pontello) * PDFiD (Didier Stevens) Translators: * Polski: Pawel & Michael * Cesky: Strongy! * Deutsch: Moritz Konstantin Meurer * Magyar: István Csizmazia * 翻譯: LinHongJun * Italiano: Mario Dedè * Português: Daniel Henrique Tsuha * Svenska: Charlie Krogars * Français: Gérard Mélone * Ελληνικά: Alexander Filos * Nederlands: Croonen Martijn * Türkçe: Uður BOZDAÐ * Română: Căruntu Radu * Русский: Konstantin Potemichev * Dansk: Peter Ørsted * Slovenšèina: Sašo Badovinac * 日本語: Iso-G * 한국어: JaeHyung Lee 웹둥지넷 * ihMdI: P`aSaaMt kamadar * Suomi: Jari Rinta-Korkeamäki * Arabic: بلال محمد عبدالكريم الزيتاوي * Македонски: Joleh Woo * Srpski: Rados Kovac Drawbacks *Since VirusTotal is a public service, malicious programmers can submit samples of their work to VirusTotal for analysis, and determine how to bypass detection methods of new threats through trial and error.http://www.channelregister.co.uk/2007/12/21/dwindling_antivirus_protection/ *VirusTotal is limited in that it can only scan files up to 20 megabytes in size submitted via its web interface or its e-mail interface. *Due to the nature of the service, files must be scanned on-demand, causing a backlog to build up at peak times. The website displays detailed graphs of server traffic, and archives these. *The antivirus programs used by VirusTotal have limited disassembling power, and VirusTotal does not execute the files for more comprehensive analyses. *Antiviruses used may not provide 100% accurate results. Software *VirusTotal has created its own uploader, which enables users to directly send files from their system using the context menu, to scan for virus. References Category:Online virus scanner Category:Antivirus software